After A Long Time
by Vampire Breath
Summary: A cute and sweet abhirika story, back after some time with my ABHIRIKA TOGETHER FOREVER... Abhijeet ,Tarika and ADI...


**A/N: Back with my another fluffy and silly abhirika shot, as you know i cant be without them;D. Its ok if you dont like it and its good if you like it, i got the idea in my biology class and it was fiddling in my mind since many days so decided to write it.**

**AFTER A LONG TIME...**

Tasha and vivek are married recently and its just three months of their marriage approx. Abhirika had a son of five years( stolen idea of poesia- raro, adi son:D).Now abhijeet and tarika dont get much time to spend with eachother , because they are always busy in the work and the time which is free they spend with adi.

FORENSIC LAB...

Abhijeet,daya,kajal,tasha anad vivek are there in the lab .acp and salunkhe are not present, so tarika is giving the report to the wanted to say something and when she found that acp isnot there so she proceeded towards abhijeet.

tasha:( to abhijeet who was talking to daya about some biscuits) abhijeet sir!

abhi: ( pausing his biscuit talk) han tasha

tasha: sir mujhe ek baat poochni thi

abhi: poocho

tasha: sir acp sir ne mujhe or vivek ko 8 days kliye chutti di hai kyunk shadi ke baad humein ghoomne ka time hi nhn mila iss liye..

abhi: han toh jao chuti par iss mein kya problem hai?

tasha: sir problem koi nhn hai lekin mein adi ko apne saath lle kar jana chahti hun

abhijeet and tarika shocked and the rest of team also except vivek.

abhi: tasha tum or vivek ghoomne ja rhe ho or adi ko saath le kar jana chahte ho?( he asked with question full expression)

tasha: ( very happy) yes sir..

abhi: ( thinking that he cant understand what she wants) tasha mujh se kya pooch rhi ho adi ki mama se poocho yeh uss ke baare mein kuch zyada hi possesive hai

TASHA QUICKLY WENT TOWARDS tarika and holded her hands

Tasha: tarika please please please, mein adi ka bohat khayaal rakhungi usse hamesha apne saath rukhun gi..please usse mere saath jane do..

Tarika: lekin tasha…

Tasha: ( not giving her time to speak) tarika adi mere saath bohat used to hai please maan jao

Tarika: theek hai tasha lekin wo tumhara trip spoil kar de ga

Tasha: kese baatein kar rhi ho ussi ke saath toh maza aye ga

Tarika: ( defeated by her) ok theek hai le jao( she looked at abhijeet who assured her)

Tasha was happy like nothing and she ws just mad at the moment , she was the only one after adi's parents , acp and daya who loved adi this much with the exception of Salunkhe also.

Kajal: wese kab jar he ho tum log

Vivek: kal subah

Daya: or kahan..

Tasha: sir hum Ireland jar he hain

Daya: good

Tarika: kab wapas ao gay

Vivek: 8 din ki chutti hai toh hum seventh day wapas a jaye gay

Abhi: enjoy karna adi ke saath( he emphasized on the words)

The officers left the forensic lab and in the way abhijeet asked vivek:

Abhijeet: tum dono theek toh ho na ?

Vivek: yes sir

Abhi: toh phir yeh adi…

Vivek: sir mujhe lagta hai ke mein abhi tak tasha ko puri tarhan se samajh nhn paya hun iss liye….

Abhi: iss liye adi ko saath

Vivek: nhn sir yeh wajah nhn hai, tasha ko bachon se bohat pyaar hai especially adi se, uss ki asli personality ko samajhne k liye I thought it's the best way…

Abhi: hmmm… best of luck( he patted his shoulder)

THAT NIGHT ABHIRIKA HOME

Tarika is packing up adi's bag for his trip with vivek and tasha.

Adi: mama yeh shirt bhi rakh do( he handed the shirt to tarika)

Tarika : yeh wali kyun?

Adi: ( very sweetly) kyunke iss shirt main mein bohat handsome lagta hun, ap ne kaha tha na

Tarika: ap ko yad hai?

Adi: yes

Tarika sweetly smiled at her son's talk, she put the shirt in the bag and put adi on her lab and she hugged him.

Tarika: kabhi kabhi ap apne papa jesi batein karte ho

Adi: daya uncle bhi yahi kehte hain, mama ap ne sweater kyun rakha

Tarika: kyunke waha par thand hogi

Adi: bohat zyada?

Tarika: nhn thorri si…

Adi: ( a little bit serious) mama mein ap ko miss karun ga

This sweet sentence brought tears in her eyes and she kissed his forehead and hugged her son tightly.

Tarika: I will miss you too beta..

Meanwhile abhijeet entered in the room.

Abhi: tarika wo blue stripped file kidhar hai jo mein aj laya hun

Tarika: wo last shelf mein hai

Abhi: mujhe nhn mili, tum dhoond do na please

Tarika: abhijeet you are so lazy

She put adi on the bed and went outside to find the file.

Abhijeet came and sat besides adi, who was sitting on the bed.

Abhi: toh packing ho gayi?

Adi: mama ne kar di

Abhi: wahan ja kar tasha aunty or vivek uncle ko tang mat karna

Adi: promise papa… jab mein jaun ga ap mujhe miss karo ge

Abhi: ummm….. bohat zyada

Adi: kitna?

Abhi: itna( he stretched his arms out to show his intensity)

Adi: ( jumping into his lap) papa jab mein nhn honga to ap or mama kya karo gay

Abhi: wo jo hum tab karte thaay jab ap nhn thhay

Adi: who kya karte thhay

Abhi: masti karte thhay

Adi started calculating whatever his father said.

Abhi: ab itna mat socho or so jao subhah jana hai na

Adi: ok

Adi jumped out of his lap and went inside the bed, abhijeet covered him with the blanket and tarika arrived with the file in her hand, she wished adi good night and then abhirika went to their room.

Tarika:( setting the bed sheet) pata nhn tasha ne adi ko saath le kar jane ki zid kyun ki or vivek ne uss ki baat kese man li

Abhi: just for her

Tarika: hmmm….

Abhi: ab adi nhn hoga toh hum…..

He went over to her and hugged her from back.

Abhi: hum kuch time ek saath spend kar sakte hain..

Tarika:( twisting in his arms) han wo toh hai lekin abhi so jate hain

Abhi: kya yaar abhi nhn sona

Tarika: toh phir?

Abhi: toh kya… bas kuch nhn

He burrowed his head in her neck and acted like he is very dizzy, she pulled him apart.

Tarika: dekho abhi itna romance mat dihkao subhah jab late ho jao ge toh acp sir bataein gay, unhon ne tasha or vivek ko chutti di hai humein nhn..

Abhi: han… wese tarika kal hum bilkul free honge, tumhe adi ko home work bhi nhn karwana parre ga or mujhe uss ko stories bhi nhn sonani parre gi kuch dino ke liye….toh…

Tarika: toh mein apni friend ke ghar chali jaun gi uss se milne.

Abhi: ( giving what the hell expression) array yaa abhi bhi kuch nhn samajhti…

Tarika: mein sab samajhti hun lekin abhi tumhare faltu batein nhn sunna chahti

Both of them went inside the bed.

Abhi: yeh faltu batein hain?

Tarika: or nhn toh kya….

Abhi: tarikaaa…

She crawled over him and placed her elbows on his chest, cupping her face in her hands.

Tarika: suno na.. kal hum ice cream khane jaye gay…

Abhi: kyun nhn jo ap kahen( he wrapped his arms around her)

Tarika: toh mein ekk or bat kahun( she said in a romantic tone)

Abhi: han

Tarika: ab so jao

Abhijeet: tumhe toh mein kal dekhta hun..

He tickled her in the belly and tarika tried hard to control her laughter, she threw his hand away.

Tarika: abhijeet adi a jaye ga

Abhi: wo kese aye ga wo toh so rha hai na

Tarika: lekin jag bhi toh sakta hai…

Abhi: koi baat nhn…

Abhijeet kept on playing with her hair and face and after all he slept and tarika too, they were waiting for the time they have to spend together besides they would badly miss their son.

NEXT MORNING…

Abhirika see off adi with tasha and vivek, tarika was a little upset but abhijeet told her that no need to worry about.

Tarika: now lets go humein bhi jana hai

Abhi: ok

They got ready.

Abhi: tarika aj mein jaldi ane ki koshish karun ga…

Tarika: kyun koi zaroorat nhn hai

Abhi: yahi problem hai tumhari jab bhi mein romantic hone ki koshish karta hun tum aisa behave karti ho, this is not fair.

He turned his face to a side .tarika wentover him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tarika:abhijeet sorry! Mein bhi jaldi aun gi kyunke humein ice cream khane jo jana hai..

Abhi: you just remember ice cream…

THEY HAD A HECTIC DAY AND AFTER ALL THEY WERE BACK AT HOME IN THE EVENING.

Abhijeet was lying on the sofa and tarika came out of the room talking to tasha..

Tarika: han tasha

Fine, tum log theek ho?

Good, or ?

Achha …..

Adi ne tang toh nhn kia?

Ya I know he is a god boy

( blushing) arrey kesi batein kar rhi ho hum toh subah ke baad abhi mile.

Ok han do.

Hello beta,how are you?

Good, hum theek hai…

Achaa…hmmm

(She kept on listening to adi's first experiences on the first day of trip.)

Yeh lo abhijeet…( she gave the phone to him)

Abhijeet: kon?

Tarika: adi..

Abhijeet: han do.. hello beta. Ji mama theek hai, ye ap ne un se kyun poocha… oh achha issliye, good or vivek kahan hai… nhn theek hai mein kal baat kar lunga… han han mein ap ko bohat miss kar rha hun..ok bye..

Abhijeet cut the call with a smile..

Tarika: kya keh rha tha….

Abhi: mujh se pooch rha tha ke mama kesi hai, mene kaha ke tum se kyun nhn poocha toh kehta ke 'papa ap bhi meri tarhan mama se bohat pyar ksrte hain na to ap sahi bataye gay ke mama kesi hain'

Tarika: ( laughing) how sweet..

Abhi: or uss ne Ireland ka candy khaya, bol rha tha bohat tasty hai, lekin abhi vivek se bat nhn hui wo bathroom mein tha.

Tarika: wese in dono ne adi ka ticket pehle se le lia tha

Abhi: hmm. Pata tha ke hum ne kon sa adi ko jane se rokna hai

Tarika: achha batao kya khao gay

Abhi: kuch nhn abhi tum yahan betho.

He pulled her beside him on the sofa..

Tarika: abhijeet aj pani puri khane chalen..

Abhi: han chalo..

Abhijeet took his gun and badge, they locked the door and went inside the car, to the nearest food street.

They ate their all favourite things, panipuri and chaat and at last ice cream .abhijeet stopped the car on the road when it was all alone, they stepped out and finished their ice creams.

They were standing outside the car, with thier backs leaned on the bonnet.

Abhi: kabhi kabhi adi ajeeb batein karta hai mein speechless ho jata hun

Tarika: han bache toh aise hi karte hain tum bhi toh….

She paused herself the moment when she realized what she was remembered nothing about his past so it hurt him a lot when ever some one asks and says anything about his childhood, which he spent with his mother and there was a layer of tension and angst on his face.

Tarika: abhijeet im sorry mein…

Abhi: its ok tarika, tumne toh generally kaha tha

Tarika: phir bhi

Abhi: kabhi kabhi mein sochta hun ke agar daya, sir, meri team, tum or adi na hote toh mein kya karta..

Tarika: ( patting his shoulder) aisa ho sakta hai ke hum tumhare saath na ho

Abhi: ( putting his hand over her hand) tarika thank you so much, mera saath dena ka , koi mera saath kese de sakta hai, jo apni beeti hui zindagi ke bare mein kuch nhn janta or jo short tempered hai, flirt karta hai and most of all ek cid officer hai jis ki life ki koi guaranty nhn…

Tarika: well ab aisa bhi kuch nhn hai, I think tumhare saath life spend karne ka decision ek dum theek hai, kyunke mein bohat selfish hun, mujhe jis se bhi pyaar hota hai na mein usse kabhi khud se door nhn jane deti or mein tum se bhi toh pyaar karti hun..

Abhi: I love you tarika.

Tarika: I love you too….

Their voices were echoing in the cold breezes of night.

Abhijeet turned over and slowly wrapped his hands around felt the warmth of each others body and they pressed each other closer. Abhijeet looked at tarika the prettiest curly beauty on earth .He put his hand on her cheek and blew off the hair from her face, he went closer to her and so did she, very slowly he touched her lips with his and kissed her with all the thanks he wanted to give her and tarika responded same.

Dark night, cold breezes, sleepy road and abhirika kissing there…( nice scene;D)

They broke apart and went to home,this time they were pouring all love for each other but the teasing and fun was gone, they were more sentimental and emotional.

Abhijeet again hugged tarika tightly when they reached home and kept on kissing her again and again as though he wont get the chance again they were standing in the patio door of back yard which opened from there was holding tarika and she was wrapped in him, he was burrowing his head in her neck which was tickling her and she was giggling , then tarika looked at something on the shelf and she broke apart from abhi and looked at the thing.

Tarika: oh my god….

Abhi: kya hua

Tarika: adi ki picture book yahin par reh gayi

Abhi: what

He looked at the book and remembered something…..

The day was hot and tarika was in shimla due to some work and abhi was with adi, abhi lost his that picture book somewhere and adi was crying for tht one, abhi searched the whole town to find one like that and anything else adi would like but no use and after all abhi found the picture book under the mattress of adi's bed, adi put it there to secure and then forgot about that.

Abhi: mujhe yad hai adi ne uss din iss book kliye kya kia tha..

Tarika:yeh uss ki favourite thi

Abhi: wo unhe tang kar rha hoga.

Tarika: phone karun

Abhi: abhi wahan ummmm 8: 30pm hoga approx

Tarika: koi bat nhn karte hain

Abhi: ok..

He called vivek.

Abhi: hello vivek theek ho han mein theek hun, sorry to disturb lekin wo humein adi ki fav picture yahan mili adi uss ke baghair rehta hi nhn kahin wo ro toh nhn raha…

Vivek: nhn sir adi ko uss book ki yaad toh ayi thi lekin mene usse neyi le di or ab wo khush hai

Abhi: sure..

Vivek: sir ap adi se pooch len

Adi: hello papa

Abhi: hello adi mujhe picture book ke bare mein batao beta ap ro toh nhn rhe..

Adi: nhn papa vivek uncle ne mujhe nayi le kar di wo or bhi achhi hai, pata hai uss mein itni sari mama, tasha or kajal aunty jese beautiful girls hain lekin koi bhi mama se zyada pretty nhn

Abhi: achha beta, zara vivek uncle ko phone do

Vivek: yes sir

Abhi: achha bachoo maze ho rhe hain adi ko bhi shamil kar lia jab ao toh mere liya bhi ek le kar ana hum bhi toh dekhen adi ka kya fav hai

Vivek: sure sir, lekin tasha ko nhn pata

Tasha: ( from behind) vivek!

Vivek: sir gadbad hogayi baad mein phone karta hun ok bye

Abhi: bye

Tarika: kya hua?

Abhi: kuch nhn vivek ne adi ko nayi larrkiyon wali magazine le kar di ai or ab wo adi ki favourite hai

Tarika: tumhara hi beta hai

Abhi: koi shak hai..

Abhijeet caught tarika and flipped over bed with tarika under him, dekho ab tasha , vivek or adi bhi enjoy kar rhe hai toh hum bhi karte hain na..

Tarika: mujhe neend a rahi hai

Abhi: tum nhn so sakti yeh senior inspector abhijeet ka order hai..

Tarika: or kya order hai ap ka?

Abhi: mujhe kiss karo

Tarika: or kitni dafa, itni baar toh kia

Abhi: ek baar phir..

Tarika quickly kissed his cheek.

Abhi: aise nhn theek se

Tarika: ok

She then slowly and fully kissed his cheek.

Abhi: ek baar or..

Tarika: abhijeet!

Abhi: please..

She kissed him again

Abhi: ab meri bari

Tarika: kya?

Abhi: han….

HE AND TARIKA TURN OVER TURN PLAYED WITH EACHOTHER AFTER A LONG TIME THEY WEE BEHAVING LIKE THIS, OTHER WISE THEY WERE DECENT PARENTS…

AFTERall I WAS BACK WITH MY ANOTHER:

ABHIRIKA TOGETHER FOREVER…

.


End file.
